olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Demeter
Demeter is the Ancient Greek Goddess of nature, the harvest, agriculture, fertility and sacred law, she is a member of the 12 Olympians and a prominent character in Olympus Guardian. Appearance Demeter has wavy blonde hair tied up into a bun and green eyes. Her attire consists of leaves in her hair (visibly two but appears around four), a light green sash, and a long green dress. History After Demeter was born, she was swallowed by her father, Kronos. She was later released by her little brother, Zeus, after he made Kronos expel her and her siblings. She became the goddess of fertility and agriculture. At some point in her life, she and Zeus had a daughter, Persephone. Synopsis The Gods of Olympus Zeus created a concoction that will help him free his siblings from Kronos. He handed this to his mother, Rhea, who then poured into a cup and let Kronos drink it. Demeter first appeared after Kronos disgorged her along with her other siblings except Zeus. She first expressed her delight on feeling the air outside Kronos's stomach. She caught a sword when Zeus threw weapons to his siblings to use against Kronos. She and her sisters, however, didn't appear fighting against him. Pandora's Box After everything that Prometheus did, the gods decided to punish the humans. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to create a beautiful and wise woman to bring destruction to the humans. He did and the gods blessed her with traits. Demeter blessed her with a mother's loving instinct. Athena and Arachne Athena and Poseidon were having an argument over who owns the village they were eyeing on. To settle this, Aphrodite suggested that each of the two should give a gift to the village and put it into a vote. The gift with the most votes wins. During the competition, Demeter can be seen raising a board with the olive tree on it alongside Persephone, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Hestia. In the weaving competition, she, Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, Zeus, Artemis, and Hades were featured in Athena's work. Cadmus and the Dragon Zeus asked Hermes to call for only the male gods to discuss how to dispose of Cadmus who was looking for his abducted sister, Europa. However, for some unknown reason, the goddesses also came to the meeting. After Zeus told them the intention of the meeting, Demeter condemned his infidelity and swore to go against his plans along with the other goddesses. When Apollo turned off the light of the sun and Poseidon started casting violent waves against Cadmus, she raised some land beneath the sea to save Cadmus from the waves. The gods were astonished of this. She then laughs at them. After Cadmus met Europa again, the gods and goddesses involved started blackmailing Zeus. Demeter told him that she has to decorate her temple. Orpheus and Eurydice During the wine festival at Dionysus's temple, Demeter was one of the guests present and was watching the wine drinking contest with Psyche, Eros, and Dionysus. She then compliments that it was the best festival she's been in to which Psyche agrees. Dionysus thanks her for letting the humans have a big harvest. When Orpheus and Eurydice entered, she stated that even the vegetation was happy to see them. She later says that his music is the best and that he should be blessed for his talent as she raised a goblet of wine. After Eurydice's death, Orpheus was playing a sad song by a dying tree. Demeter and Dionysus heard him. She remarked that his sadness is passed on through his music and all living things feel the same way. Her words were interrupted by Lovely, Eros's clone, who was curious on how to go down to the underworld to convince Hades to return Eurydice. Demeter doubts this but suggests that Orpheus would go down instead. The Love of Hades Demeter brought Persephone (Goddess of spring, innocence, springtime, flowers, fertility, renewal, vegetation and young life; Queen of the Underworld) to Olympus to show her to the other gods. Many of them tried to woo Persephone, making Aphrodite quite jealous. Seeing Demeter watch Persephone as Apollo played for her, Aphrodite suggested that she should hide Persephone somewhere far from the "players." After returning to get Persephone near a lake, Demeter discovered that her daughter was missing. She was alarmed but became angry after seeing one of Zeus's tracker bolts in the area. He then swore to Styx that he didn't take her and promised to help if any evidence about Persephone's whereabouts is uncovered. Demeter then decided to ask the plants and trees if they saw her daughter. However, none of them answered that they've seen her. Out of anger that none of the numerous trees and plants saw where her daughter went, all vegetation started wilting. This also affected Inachos's river. After noticing Demeter sitting by a dead tree, he gave her a tip that Hades kidnapped Persephone. She then went to Zeus and told him about this which led him to send Hermes to the underworld to take back Persephone. When it was discovered that Persephone couldn't return because she ate four pomegranate seeds, Zeus tried to make a deal with Hades. The deal was letting each pomegranate seed she ate amount for a month's stay in the underworld. Demeter was fine with this but Hades declined it, causing Zeus to be angry. It made them worried that Hades might raise an army and turn his back on Olympus. Aphrodite suggested to just give Persephone away to Hades but Demeter angrily declines it. Hermes then suggested to take advantage of the vow Hades made to Persephone about taking her back. After finding a witness, Hades agreed with Zeus's deal and crowns Persephone as the queen of the underworld. Demeter was still against this pairing but Aphrodite give up because she experienced the same with Eros, calming Demeter down and making some of the gods laugh. Trivia In the Greek Myths, she was also loved by Poseidon, and had a son, Arrion and a daughter, Despoina, with him. Her eventual husband is Karmanor, a Cretan Demi God of the Harvest, with whom she has, Euboulos, demi-god of ploughing, Khrysothemis, demi-goddess of the harvest-festival, and Akakallis, The Daffodil.